Bubblegum's Boat Adventure
Bubblegum's Boat Adventure is a spinoff/prequel movie of Lightning McQueen's Adventures Series. Summary After Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Adventure Time, Princess Bubblegum was being send to some place to find a boat then forms a bond with the Lemon Sweeter. So, she goes to find someone for her crew. But, Patience St. Pim, Shaun Xehanort, Veronica, Professor Z, Ares, Dropkick and Shatter are planing to hunt down PB, her crew and the Lemon Sweeter and get revenge on them for foiling their plans. Now, PB, her crew and the Lemon Sweeter must find a way to stop them. Plot Prologue/Princess Bubblegum's Birthday The film begins in a flashback of Come Along with Me (the series finale of Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Adventure Time) while Princess Bubblegum narrates the story of after the Great Gum War, she was happily living with her new friends including Ryan, Meg and a few friends. One day, PB woke up and heard from her cat alarm clock as she got up and dressed. Peppermint Butler At a vehicle site/Discovering a boat Heading to a vehicle site, Ryan, Meg and PB were looking around to see all the vehicles At the Candy Kingdom/The Lemon Sweeter comes to life TBA Crew Making plans/Ryan and Meg becomes Prince Candy Ryan and Princess Muggles ??? Meanwhile, Princess Bubblegum grabs a wand and asks Ryan and Meg if she can turn them into a prince and princess of candy Dropkick and Shatter's introduction/Enter Patience St. Pim, Shaun Xehanort, Veronica, Professor Z and Ares TBA The Lemon Sweeter destroys ????/???/PB and her friends meets Mai, 7723 and Momo TBA The journey to ?????/???? TBA Trivia *This film is based on Solo: A Star Wars Story, Next Gen, Bumblebee, The Iron Giant and Flushed Away. *This film takes place after Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Adventure Time. *This film is a prequel to Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Ready Player One. *Patience St. Pim, Shaun Xehanort, Veronica (Daughter of Vor and Vixyner), Professor Z, Ares, Dropkick and Shatter will hunt down PB, her crew and the Lemon Sweeter. *Mai Su, 7723 (Project 77), Momo, Meg Griffin, Ryan F-Freeman, Crash Bandicoot, Prince Candy Ryan, Hugo, Rita and her siblings will guest star in this film. *PB will be the narrator. *In one part of the film, PB turns Ryan into Prince Candy Ryan and Meg Griffin into a princess of candy named Princess Muggles to be his love. *This marks the first appearence of Mai, 7723 and Momo, including Meg's princess of Candy self, Princess Muggles. *At some point of the film, PB gives PCR a wand so he and Muggles can change between Ryan and Meg and thier candy forms. *At the end of the film, Crash, Ryan and Meg goes back to be with thier team for some adventures. Soundtrack #Next Gen - Mai (when the film opens as PB narrates the story about after the Great Gum War) #Adventure Time - Come Along with Me - ???? (when the opening credits #Next Gen - Next Gen (when PB # #Take On Me - a-ha (when # #Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - Xehanort (when Shaun Xehanort makes his appearance) # #Toy Story - The Big One (when ??? #The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - ??? # # #End Credits - Clearly (by Grace VanderWaal) #End Credits - Back to Life (by Hailee Steinfeld) Transcript *Bubblegum's Boat Adventure/Transcript Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:Movies